


My Family

by Judybrandtner



Series: Family of Ten [16]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gotham's Writing Workshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judybrandtner/pseuds/Judybrandtner
Summary: Wee Iona Fraser has to write an essay about her family for the school.





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gotham_ruaidh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/gifts).



My Family by Iona Aingeal Sileas Beauchamp Fraser Age 7 ½

My family is big and loud and weird, the biggest family I ever seen.

It starts with my Mam and my Da. My Da is called Jamie, he was born at our family’s house on the Highlands, Lallybroch, in the Laird’s room. He works at the distillery with Grandda Brian, Uncles Willie, Rabbie and Ian, Aunt Jenny and Murtagh. Mam’s name is Claire, she’s a sassenach, but ‘tis ok, not everyone has the luck of being born a Scott (that’s what Grandda says), she’s a doctor and sometimes has to sleep on the hospital because of someone needing healing late at night, but I dinna like it, it isna fair. Mam and Da love each other really much and sometimes they like to disappear for a bit on the forest around our house, Bree says Mams and Das need some time alone from time to time, and they’re always came back flushed and smiling, so, I suppose they’re doing something fun.

We’re eight siblings, I’m second to last, because Fergus and Alex are twins and ye can count them as one, and the youngest lass, before me ye have Faith, Bree, Morag, Julia and Lizzie. Faith and Bree are studying at uni on the city, they come on weekends, sometimes with their boyfriends (I dinna ken why they need boyfriends, boys are stupid). Morag is now on France, she’s competing on some big running tournament, Murtagh is taking care of her because Mam and Da couldn’t go for themselves. Julia is enjoying she has the room just for her for a week and she can read as much as she can. We all share rooms, we’re too many to have our own room, I share with Lizzie, and she’s my favourite because she’s teaching me how to play her guitar and the piano. And there’s the twins, they’re five, they’re annoying, always wanting to play trains on the living room when I want to play with my dolls.

Close to us live Grandda Brian and Grannie Ellen, Uncle Willie with Aunt Mary, Aunt Jenny with Uncle Ian and Uncle Rabbie with Aunt Emily. Uncle Willie and Aunt Mary have five children, Aunt Jenny and Uncle Ian have seven and Uncle Rabbie and Aunt Emily have almost three, so when we’re together at the Big House ye can always find someone to play with, I love to play with Caitlin and Molly, we play fairies on the garden or with the new kittens at the barn.

My Mam doesna have any siblings and her Mam and Da went with the Angels when she was younger than me, so I dinna have a Grandda and Granny from her, but I have two uncles, Uncle Lamb and Uncle Alistair, they’re married and if someone says ye something bad about that, Mam says I got permission to kick their sorry arses (her words). They live in London and come to Scotland every couple of weeks to see us.

And I have Murtagh, he’s our godfather. I was born on the same day than Murtagh and we always celebrate it together. I love Murtagh and I ken I’m his favourite. He buys me sweets when he comes to pick me up at school. He’s married with Tante Suzette, she’s French and she’s a teacher at our school, that’s how they met.

Oh, and I canna forget about the animals. ‘Tis Adso, he’s old and fat and doesna like to be bothered, above all by Haggis and Fries, the other cats. My brothers named them (I told ye they’re stupid). And the horses and sheep and dogs at the state, they’re too many to mention all.


End file.
